Peony Sweet-Pea
Peony Sweet-pea, daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea, is a rebel through-and-through. She cares more about books and adventure than waiting out her destiny, which dictates she'll find shelter in a Prince's castle, spend a sleepless night on a pile of mattresses, and marry him because of a single pea beneath her bedding. She is brave and studious, always looking for her next adventure, and though she's a princess, one would never see her wearing her crown. Character Personality Peony is as stubborn as she is bright, dead-set in avoiding her destiny for as long as she can, while simultaneously keeping in mind that one day it may soon catch up to her. She spends her days reading about adventures or creating them, making the most of even the simplest journeys. Her favourite class, Heroics 101, allows her to be the daring knight, the Princess in the shining armour that doesn't need to be rescued because she's the one who will do the rescuing. However, her need for adventure places her mind permanently in the clouds. Stubborn and sometimes irresponsible, Peony's rejection of her destiny to be married on the basis of a lumpy mattress has caused a strain between her and the royals of Ever After High, if only to the extent of a difference in opinion. Appearance Peony Sweet-pea has black curly hair with blue highlights - much to her mother's dismay - that she wears up at all times, and pale skin. She wears a blue corseted dress with a golden layered skirt, light blue sparkly tights and ankle-strapped platforms with a floral heel. Though she rejects her story, she still makes a point of wearing a single green bead on a necklace to signify where she came from. Nothing else she wears can be traced back to her story, which she made a point of doing on purpose. Fairy tale – The Princess and the Pea How the Story Goes Peony's story is The Princess and the Pea, in which she is destined to be caught in a storm one night and seek shelter in a nearby castle. Inside, she will meet a Prince who has been searching for the perfect Princess to marry and he will offer her a bed for the night. The bed will be piled twenty mattresses high, with a single pea underneath. The pea will keep her up all night, just as it had her mother, thus proving that she is the perfect Princess for the Prince to marry. That is, if Peony's destiny ever comes to fruition. Relationships Family Peony's parents are deeply in love still to this day, but it does nothing to convince Peony that her destiny will be what's best for her. She and her parents get along well, but that healthy relationship would be heavily damaged were she ever to tell them she intends to reject her destiny. Friends As part of the rebel faction, Peony spends most of her time with Cerise or Dexter, but has found herself enjoying the company of the open-minded couple, Ashlynn and Hunter, and watching their star-crossed romance unfold. Peony is also good friends with the Roybel Excellent Charming, who prefers to go by Rebecca. Their friendship is based on their differing personalities; Peony, courageous and bold; Rebecca, bubbly and fun. (More TBA) Romance Peony is yet to meet the Prince Charming of her choice. Despite her hard-headed nature, she dreams of meeting her one true love determined not by her destiny but by her own feelings - a great, powerful love like the one shared by Ashlynn and Hunter. Though she doesn't know it yet, the boy of her dreams is often waiting just around the next corner... (TBA) Enemies Peony believes Enemies is a strong word, but she can't deny she's never quite gotten along with the like of Apple White. Outfits Even though she's a Rebel by nature, Peony is a Royal by blood, and no matter of wilfulness can change what she was born to be. She enjoys wearing dresses and accessories of all kinds, more often than not in blue and gold. Shopping is just another adventure she deems appropriate for a heroine of her standing. Trivia *Peony has always secretly loved being a Princess, but doesn't want to be anybody's prize. *She wishes there was a class on magical herbology because she really loves flowers. *She admires Ashlynn's bravery in following her heart. *Despite having a sensible head on her shoulders, one of Peony's favourite places to be in Maddie's café. Quotes *"Who said all Princesses wear Crowns?" *"I may be wearing a dress, but I could beat you any day!" *"Do you know just how uncomfortable a pea really is?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Rebels